


Blue

by MaxRev



Series: Mass Effect Etcetera [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Arguments, Biotics, Emotions run high, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Emotional overload can lead to surprising events.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt practice -- Write a paragraph that starts with a color and ends with a sound, or vice versa.

_Slam…_ **  
**

Kaidan stormed out of the house, angry as only a 16-year-old could be. Upset once again at how his father couldn’t seem to understand his point of view.

 _He’s a teenager, Aleks_. His mother’s words as he’d left.

His feet moved faster and faster, dodging the trees of the orchard until he was running at full speed. Skidding to a stop, he bent over, hands on knees as he struggled to suck in oxygen.

Once able to breath normally, he stood up and looked around. This was where he’d come often, only a few short years ago, to be alone. Much of the time carrying a well-worn book.

It was peaceful here. It had always been his special place. Still could be but for different reasons now: An escape from the headaches that came much more often - sometimes full blown migraines, from being the odd kid at school, from the feeling that he didn’t fit in his own skin, from the arguments with his parents.

Those thoughts brought him back to the conversation, or rather quarrel, with his father. His temper flared again - anger, hot and violent.

In surprise, Kaidan stumbled back, tripping and landing on the ground. Hands held aloft, he stared as if they belonged to someone else.

Light pulsed in his palms, bright and strong. Emotions warred within him, horror followed by fascinated wonder. The light snaked up his arms.

Anger at his father forgotten, he knew he would have to share this. For now though, this secret was his very own - this light that thrummed, shining brightly, coming from  _him_.

_Blue…_

 

 


End file.
